In the past a number of animated fishing lures have been proposed, offering a variety of motions designed to attract fish. A common ingredient in such prior art devices was the use of a propeller, typically in the front portion of the device that served, when moving through the water, to cause one or more desired motions of the lure.
Some of these devices have been successful, while others have not, with cost and unnecessary complexity being factors that were seemingly overlooked in many of the prior art designs.
My studies have shown that certain organs of fish are quite sensitive to oscillating motions in the water, with the result that out of curiosity or excitement, a fish swims toward a device representing the source of such vibration, and hopefully becomes hooked thereon. Despite the attractiveness of many lures, most fishermen will not continue to use lures that are too difficult to keep in operating order, or that are too awkward to deploy, or too expensive.
Many of the prior art artificial lures have had a cavity of substantial size in the body portion of such device, which created buoyancy problems that had to be compensated for by the use of weights. As a result, the lure became quite heavy, difficult to operate, and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Accordingly, it has been my goal to evolve a fishing lure that will prove highly satisfactory in every regard.